Mazinkaiser
Mazinkaiser is the second mech piloted by Koji Kabuto, which is introduced in the third season of The Knights of the Multiverse. While Mazinger Z was described as "becoming either a God or Devil", Kaiser has been described as "being able to surpass a God and beat the Devil". History Season 3 Alongside Mazin Emperor G, Kaiser was put into production in an experiment to create a Mazinger robot powered by Silver Millennium magic (mostly with Usagi's magic), along with a few spare supplies from Shin Getter. After finally being completed, the team left it in its secret lab until Koji's birthday, even having Rain secretly programing Hover Pilder to autopilot towards the lab when near and leaving a recording of them explaining the mech. However, Koji would find it sooner than Star and Usagi had hoped, as during the battle with Thrust's new Getter Robo army, Koji was thrown from Mazinger's cockpit, triggering the automatic system and taking Koji to the secret lab. After stumbling around the lab, he stumbled on the recording left by his friends, and motivated by Usagi and VesVes's words for wanting him to keep doing his best, he boards the Kaiser Pilder and sets out to return to the fight. Ablilities Fire Blaster Similar to the standard Breast Fire, only it's able to cover a much larger radius, and deals a much greater amount of damage. Photon Beam Rust Tornade Stronger form of Rust Hurricane. Turbo Smasher Punch Similar to the standard Rocket Punch, expect the curves on Kaiser's arms spiral upon activation and launch, and is able to fire at a much faster rate. Tsunami Punch Power given by Lapis: A power-up of the normal Turbo Smasher Punch that consumes Kaiser's fists in water. When they strikes its opponent, it pushes them back a few feet before busting through. Shoulder Slicer Kaiser is able to pull two swords out of it's shoulders. Double Emperor Blaster Combo attack w/ Mazin Emperor G: Power-up of the Double Burning Fire between Mazinger Z and Great, where Kaiser and Emperor G blast their Fire Blaster & Great Blaster at the same time. Double Slicer Slash FInal Dynamic Special Version 1 Combo attack w/ Mazin Emperor G, Shin Getter 3, & Shin Getter Dragon: Version 2 Combo attack w/ Mazin Emperor G, Shin Getter Dragon, & Shin Getter 2: Version 3 Combo attack w/ Mazin Emperor G, Shin Getter Dragon & Shin Getter 1: Version 4 Combo attack w/ Usagi Tsukino, Mazin Emperor G, Star Butterfly, Shin Getter Dragon, Pink Diamond & Shin Getter 1: Other Equipment Kaiser Pilder Kaiser Scrander Notes Mazinkaiser's origin acts as a sort-of hybrid of its origin in the Super Robot Wars series and the 2001 OVA series. To give it a bit more of a presence, this version of Kaiser is scaled up to its height in the Super Robot Wars Alpha series of 28 meters, rather than the OVA version's height of 23 meters. Category:Crystal Knights Category:Mechs Category:Robots Category:Robots Created on Earth Prime Category:Mazinger Robots